Schottland
Schottland - früher auch Alba und Caledonia - ist ein Landesteil des Vereinigten Königreiches Großbritannien und Nordirland. Geographie Schottland umfasst das nördliche Drittel der Insel Großbritannien mit einer Fläche von 78.772 km². Es besteht aus den geographischen Regionen der Highlands, der Central Lowlands und der Southern Uplands. Zu Schottland gehören weiterhin die Inselgruppen Hebriden, die Orkney-Inseln und die Shetland-Inseln. Highlands Die Highlands sind das nordwestliche Gebiet Schottlands. Sie bestehen größtenteils aus Gebirgen und baumlosen Mooren. Der berühmte See Loch Ness befindet sich dort. Durch ihre geographische Lage und die charakteristischen Eigenschaften des Gebiets waren sie dem englischen Einfluss weniger ausgesetzt als die Lowlands und haben bis heute einen Teil ihrer Clan-Struktur bewahrt, die für den Tourismus genutzt wird. In der heutigen Zeit sind sie durch die Vertreibung der ansässigen Bevölkerung in der Zeit von 1762 bis 1884 eher unbesiedelt. Central Lowlands Die Central Lowlands sind das Zentrum Schottlands und beinhalten das industrielle Herz Schottlands. Sie sind die am dichtesten besiedelte Gegend und beherbergen Städte wie Edingburgh, Glasgow und Aberdeen. Southern Uplands Die Southern Uplands bilden den Süden Schottlands und bestehen aus einer bergigen Gegend. Inselgruppen : Siehe Hauptartikel Hebriden Die Hebriden sind eine Inselgruppe, ungefähr fünfzig Kilometer vor der Nordwestküste von Schottland. Sie gliedern sich in die inneren und äußeren Hebriden. : Siehe Hauptartikel Orkney-Inseln Die Orkney-Inseln liegen an der schottischen Nordküste in Sichtweite von Caithness. sie bestehen aus etwa siebzig kleinen Inseln und einer größeren Hauptinsel. : Siehe Hauptartikel Shetland-Inseln Die Shetland-Inseln befinden sich vor der Nordküste Schottlands, hinter den Orkney-Inseln gelegen. Geschichte Frühzeit Die frühsten menschlichen Spuren finden sich in Schottland aus der Zeit um etwa 12.000 v.Chr. Das Klima dort war nach der letzten Eiszeit zu unwirtlich für menschliche Ansiedlung, weshalb sich nur wenige Spuren finden lassen. Die Menschen dieser Zeit waren Jäger und Sammler, die in primitiven Holzhütten oder Höhlen lebten. Erste Siedlungen wurden aus der Zeit von 7700 und 6200 v.Chr. entdeckt. In der Jungsteinzeit um etwa 4500 v.Chr. gingen die Menschen zu Ackerbau und Viehzucht über und begannen Häuser zu bauen. Funde zeigen, dass sie dennoch ihre Siedlungsgebiete wechselten, wenn sie im Sommer zum Fischfang an die Küsten zogen. Aus dieser Zeit stammen Funde von Hügelgräbern, die viel Aufschluss über die damaligen Menschen, ihr Leben und ihre Physiologie geben. Aus der Zeit um 3100 bis 2400 v.Chr. finden sich fortschrittlichere Einrichtungsgegenstände und Werkzeuge sowie erste medizinisch genutzte Pflanzen. Steinformationen, die von damaligen Bewohnern errichtet wurden, geben bis heute Rätsel auf. Manche scheinen zu Grabmahlen zu gehören, während andere als Kalender gedeutet werden. Die größten Hügelgräber stammen aus der Zeit um 3000 v.Chr. Sie scheinen Massengräber zu sein, die für ganze Siedlungen genutzt wurden und enthalten Grabkammern. Die größte Grabstätte dieser Zeit befindet sich auf der Hauptinsel der Orkneys. Sie wurde bis etwa 2300 v.Chr. benutzt und dann aufgegeben. In der Bronzezeit kamen um 2500 v.Chr. neuartige Techniken vom Kontinent und vereinfachten das Leben der Menschen. Der Fernhandel wurde um 1000 v.Chr. aufgenommen. Um 600 v.Chr. begann man die Dörfer zu befestigen, was vermutlich auf die Bedrohung durch die Kelten zurückgeht, die um 700 v.Chr. herum einzuwandern begannen. In der Eisenzeit ab etwa 400 v.Chr. begann man mit der Herstellung von besserem Schmuck und stärkeren Waffen, die dort mehr für den Kampf als für die Jagd eingesetzt wurden. Doch auch für die Landwirtschaft erleichterten eiserne Werkzeuge die Arbeit. Ende des zweiten Jahrhunderts kamen die ersten Münzen auf, doch der Handel beruhte weiterhin größtenteils auf Tausch. Um 200 v.Chr ist ein verstärkter irischer Einfluss nachweisbar, der sich in der Form weit verbreiteter Turmbauten zeigt. Aus dieser Zeit lassen sich durch verschiedene Funde auch Handelskontakte zwischen Kelten und Iren nachweisen. Berichte von Tacitus zeigen, dass sowohl Männer als auch Frauen sich an Kämpfen beteiligten und sich für die Verbreitung von Angst und Schrecken blau anmalten. Weiterhin hatten Frauen in diesem Gebiet mehr Macht und Freiheit als nichtkeltische Frauen. Sie konnten Berufe ausüben und sogar zu hohen Positionen aufsteigen, weiterhin konnten sie ihre Ehemänner frei wählen. Römerzeit Im ersten Jahrhundert n.Chr. begann die Romanisierung der Briten. Julius Caesar war der erste römische Feldherr, der die Insel 55 v.Chr. zu erobern versuchte, doch er musste sich schnell wieder zurückziehen. Fast einhundert Jahre später gelang es 43 n.Chr. Kaiser Claudius, seine Truppen im Süden der Insel zu stationieren. Von dort aus breiteten sich die Römer nach und nach in Britannien aus. 80 n.Chr. gelang Agricola ein Vorstoß bis nach Schottland und konnte 84 eine Vereinigung nicht näher benannter Stämme schlagen. Der Feldherr ließ Kastelle errichten, um die eroberten Gebiete zu sichern, doch nach seiner Abberufung durch den Kaiser wurden sie bald aufgegeben. 122 wurde der Hadrianswall dicht an der heutigen englisch-schottischen Grenze errichtet. 138 ließ Hadrians Nachfolger 160 km weiter nördlich den Antoniuswall errichten, der den Süden des heutigen Schottlands zu römischem Gebiet machten. Doch die Angriffe der Stämme verstärkten sich, so dass das Gebiet bald wieder aufgegeben wurden und man sich zum Hadrianswall zurück zog. 209 versuchten die Römer erneut, das Gebiet zu erobern, doch massive Verluste zwangen sie, das Vorhaben aufzugeben. 367 begannen die Pikten, ihre Angriffe auf die Gebiete hinter dem Hadrianswall auszudehnen. 383 begannen sich die Römer schließlich von der Insel zurückzuziehen, da der Niedergang des Römischen Reiches die Truppen auf den Kontinent zurück zog. Die Pikten, Skoten und andere keltische Stämme nutzten dies, um ihre Raubzüge auszuweiten. Um 400 herum waren schließlich die letzten römischen Truppen aus Britannien abgezogen und Missionare begannen mit der Christianisierung der Insel. Dark Ages und Christianisierung Die Christianisierung hatte schon früher in Britannien begonnen und setzte um 400 n.Chr. schließlich auch in Schottland ein. Zunächst waren es irische Mönche, die sich den heidnischen Stämmen an den Küsten widmeten. Der heilig gesprochene schottische Mönch Patrick setzte den Grundstein für die Missionierung des Landes. Anfang des 6. Jh. begannen irische Kelten schottische Gebiete zu besiedeln. Sie gründeten im 6. Jh. das Königreich Dal Riata. Im Frühmittelalter existierten schließlich vier verschiedene Reiche in Schottland: das Piktenland, Dal Riata, Strathclyde und Bernicia. Nach mehreren kampfreichen Jahren kam es zu einer relativ langen Friedenszeit bis zum Jahr 778. Aed Find regierte vier Jahrzehnte lang und gilt als Urgroßvater von Kenneth mac Alpin, dem ersten König der Schotten. Manche Historiker betrachten dies jedoch als Legende. In den 730er Jahren stand Schottland kurzzeitig beinahe ganz unter piktischer Kontrolle. Mitte des 9. Jh. begannen schließlich die Wikingerüberfälle aus Skandinavien die beinahe gleichzeitig sowohl England als auch Schottland trafen. 843 entstand das Königreich Alba aus Dalriada und dem Piktenreich, mit Kenneth I als erstem König. Durch den Einfluss verschiedener anderer Stämme verschwanden die Pikten schließlich aus dem Aufzeichnungen, sie werden zum letzten mal um 875 in einer Quelle erwähnt. Strathclyde war bis dahin immer noch ein mächtiges Reich, doch es wurde schließlich um 1018-1054 von den Schotten erobert. Edward der Bekenner, König von England, gelang es kurzzeitig, Strathclyde zu erobern, doch er verlor es schnell wieder an die Schotten. Schottische Einheit und Unabhängigkeit : Hauptartikel: Alba und Königreich Schottland Das Königreich Alba war die erste Bildung einer Einheit in Schottland. Aus ihm stammt auch die erste Chronik dieser gebiete, doch heut ist von der Chronik der Könige von Alba nur eine zusammengefasste Abschrift aus dem 14. Jh. erhalten. Aus Schottland existieren nur wenige Verwaltungsdokumente der früheren Zeit, da die Führungsrolle des irischen Iona endete und englische Quellen sich nicht mit Nordschottland beschäftigen. Der erste König, der auch im Süden einige Macht hatte, war Konstantin II (900-943). Sein Nachfolger Malcolm I hatte gute Beziehungen zu Edmund I von Wessex, von dem er 945 das Königreich Strathclyde erhielt. Strathclyde besaß jedoch noch einige Zeit lang eigene Könige, weshalb nicht klar ist, ob es wirklich unter Malcolms Kontrolle stand oder kurz danach unabhängig wurde. In der Zeit der Wikinger zerrissen Auseinandersetzungen das Land, die nicht nur zwischen den Einwohnern und den Invasoren stattfanden, sondern auch unter einander. Ob die Schotten mit den Engländern gemeinsam gegen die Invasoren vorging, ist nicht klar. 950 zog Malcolm nach Northumbria, was möglicherweise damit zusammenhing, doch gleichzeitig gab es auch Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Nord- und Süd-Pikten, gegen die Malcolm vorgehen musste. Malcolm wurde schließlich von seinen eigenen Leuten aus unbekannten Gründen ermordet, und sein Sohn Ildulb folgte ihm auf den Thron, starb aber bald im Kampf gegen die Normannen. Um 977 war Alba auf drei Seiten von normannischen Gebieten umgeben. 973 nahm der damalige König Cinead an den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten von Edgar der Friedfertige in Chester Teil. Kurz danach wird es dunkel in Schottland für eine ganze Generation, kaum Informationen finden sich in den Quellen. 955 besteigt Konstantin III den Thron, und inzwischen betrachteten sich die Herrscher Schottlands nicht mehr als Pikten, sondern als Gälen. 1018 konnte Malcolm II einen Teil von Northumbria an sein Reich angliedern, 1034 gelang seinem Enkel Duncan I das gleiche mit Strathclyde im Westen. Dies war das erste mal, dass sich das gesamte schottische Festland unter einem Herrscher vereinte. Zu dieser Zeit beherrschte Knut der Große das Anglo-Skandinavische Reich seit 1016 und versuchte auch, Schottland zu erobern, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Malcolm war es auch, der die Struktur der Landesregierung völlig veränderte. Er weigerte sich, das Gewohnheitsrecht der Clans anzuerkennen, die Herrschaft untereinander abzuwechseln. Auch sahen die Clans sich gezwungen, ihre Auseinandersetzungen aufgrund der Bedrohung durch Knut den Großen beizulegen. Nach seinem Tod kam es zu Kämpfen, als sein Enkel Duncan, Sohn seiner Tochter, den Thron bestieg. Er kämpfte mit seinem Gegner Macbeth - was von William Shakespeare in seinem berühmten Theaterstück [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macbeth_(Shakespeare) Macbeth] verewigt wurde - und Macbeth gewann den Thron. Ihm folgte 1058 Malcolm III Canmore auf den Thron, der mit Margaret, der Schwester von Edgar Aetheling, eine der wichtigsten schottischen Dynastien dieser Zeit gründete. Margarethas Einfluss führte zur Normannisierung Schottlands, Handel und Handwerk wurden gefördert und auch die Kirchen erfuhren starke Veränderungen. Malcolm und sein Erbe starben 1093 in Kämpfen gegen die Engländer und Margarets Söhne verloren in den folgenden Jahren Gebiete an England. Thronfolgekriege zerrissen das Land, da die schottischen Clans versuchten, die alten Regelungen wieder einzuführen. Dies zwang Malcolms Söhne, sich Wilhelm II Rufus und Heinrich I zu unterwerfen. Geschickte Heiratspolitik gab den Engländern zudem noch mehr Macht über Schottland. David I gelang es jedoch nach dem Tod von Heinrich I, die englische Oberherrschaft abzuschütteln und die verlorenen Gebiete zurückzuerobern. Eine Zeit des Friedens folgte, in der viele Städte entstanden. David führte das Werk seiner Mutter fort und baute die schottische Kirche aus. Er gründete viele Klöster, die als Bildungseinrichtungen für das Volk dienten und gliederte das Land in verschiedene Provinzen, um die Verwaltung zu vereinfachen. Weiterhin war David einer der größten Landbesitzer in England und hatte auch einigen Einfluss auf dessen Politik. Bei seinem Tod galt er als einer der bedeutendsten schottischen Könige und machte Schottland ab 1136 zur vorherrschenden Macht auf den Britischen Inseln. Doch schon 1157 war Malcolm IV the Maiden gezwungen, das bis dahin unter seiner Herrschaft stehende Northumbria an Heinrich II abzutreten. Seine Barone begangen sich aufgrund seiner Schwäche zu widersetzen. Wilhelm I der Löwe unterhielt freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu England und unterstützte den König im Kampf gegen Frankreich. Eine Fraktion englischer Adliger bot ihm jedoch an, Northumbria zurückzuerhalten, weshalb Wilhelm in England einfiel. Er wurde gefangen genommen und gezwungen, 1174 den Vertrag von Falaise und damit die englische Lehnsherrschaft anzuerkennen. Richard I Löwenherz beendete schließlich 1189 die englische Oberherrschaft, als er zur Finanzierung seines Kreuzzugs das Vasallenverhältnis gegen eine Zahlung von 10.000 Silbermark beendete. Alexander II konnte die königliche Autorität in Schottland schließlich wieder herstellen. Er einigte sich mit Heinrich III 1237 über die schottische Südgrenze, verlor damit aber auch reiche schottische Besitzungen an die Engländer. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, die Äußeren Hebriden von den Norwegern zurück zu erobern, fiel jedoch im Kampf und erst sein Sohn Alexander III eroberte die Gebiete 1266 zurück. Der Tod seiner Kinder und sein eigener 1286 stürzte das Land nach dieser langen, stabilen Phase, die als "Goldenes Zeitalter" Schottlands bekannt wurde, jedoch wieder in Unruhen. Seine letzte verbliebene Erbin war seine Enkelin Margaret, Jungfrau von Norwegen, Tochter des Norwegerkönigs Eric. Margarete war die erste anerkannte schottische Königin, doch die wirkliche Macht im Land hatten vier ihrer Barone. In Opposition dazu standen die beiden Robert Bruce, die sich als nächste Erben des Königs sahen, da Robert Bruce (der Vater) ein Urenkel von David I war. Sie wurden jedoch bald von Margaretes Baronen besiegt und schworen Gefolgschaft. Eric von Norwegen wollte seine erst siebenjährige Tochter nicht in diesen Verhältnissen nach Schottland schicken und handelte einen Vertrag mit Edward I aus, dass sie und dessen Sohn Edward heiraten sollten. Der Vertrag sah vor, dass Schottland unter allen Umständen unabhängig bleiben sollte, kam jedoch nie zustande, da Margarete auf der Überfahrt nach Schottland verstarb. Es folgte ein Interregnum, da Schottland einige Zeit lang keinen Herrscher hatte und mehrere Anwärter unter einander kämpften. Edward I von England wollte sich selbst zum Oberherrscher Schottlands machen und mischte sich als selbsternannter Schiedsrichter in den Streit ein. Die beiden vielversprechendsten Anwärter waren Robert Bruce und John Balliol; letzter wurde von Edward bevorzugt, stand aber auch unter dessen Einfluss. Nur vier Jahre später weigerte sich Balliol jedoch, Edward im Kampf gegen Frankreich zu unterstützen, und Edward I zwang ihn nach der Schlacht von Dunbar zur Kapitulation. Die Engländer übernahmen die Herrschaft und Balliol wurde nach Frankreich verbannt. Während diesem zweiten Interregnum entwickelte sich das schottische Nationalbewusstsein, das sich in verschiedenen Aufständen zeigte, der bekannteste unter William Wallace. Weiterhin begannen die Schotten, sich in der Auld Alliance mit den Franzosen gegen den gemeinsamen englischen Feind zu verbünden. Unabhängigkeitskriege William Wallece gelang in der Schlacht von Stirling Bridge ein überwältigender Sieg gegen die überlegenen Truppen von Edward I, doch er verlor bald darauf die Unterstützung und wurde in der Schlacht von Falkirk von Edward geschlagen. Sieben Jahre später konnte man ihn gefangen nehmen und ließ ihn wegen Hochverrats in London hinrichten. 1301 versuchten der Papst und die Franzosen, John Balliol erneut als schottischen König einzusetzen, doch immer noch waren viele Schotten Anhänger des englischen Königs. Der Schottische Widerstand brach 1304 zusammen. Robert I the Bruce wurde 1306 zum schottischen König gekrönt, doch der schottische Adel misstraute ihm aufgrund seiner Verbindungen zum englischen König. Er musste nach Irland fliehen, begann jedoch schon 1307 mit der Rückeroberung Schottlands. Nach Edwards Tod 1314 konnte Robert schließlich die letzte von den Engländern gehaltene schottische Burg zurückerobern und besiegte die Engländer unter Edward II. Robert wurde nun vollständig als König der Schotten anerkannt, doch der Adel unterstütze ihn nicht vollständig und verlangte ihm in der Declaration of Arbroath ab, ihre Forderungen zu unterstützen. Eine davon war die vollständige Unabhängigkeit Schottlands. Der Krieg mit England hielt an, doch Edward III erkannte im Abkommen von Edinburgh und Northhampton die Unabhängigkeit an. Nach Roberts Tod bestieg sein damals fünfjähriger Sohn David II den Thron, was die Engländer veranlasste, Edward Balliol in seinem Versuch zu bestärken, den schottischen Thron zu erobern. David wurde nach Frankreich gebracht und Edward III marschierte in Schottland ein. David II kehrte mit französischen Truppen zurück, geriet jedoch in Gefangenschaft. 1348 schließlich kam die Pest nach Schottland und forderte rund eine Million Opfer. Robert Stewart, ein Enkel von Robert I, übernahm in Davids Abwesenheit die Regierungsgeschäfte und konnte David schließlich gegen eine Lösegeldzahlung die Rückkehr ermöglichen. Die Pest wütete weiterhin und 1371 starb der kinderlose David und Robert II erbte ein zerrüttetes, geschwächtes Land. Dies war der Auftakt der Steward-Dynastie. Die Stewarts Mit Robert II begann die 350jährige Herrschaft der Stewarts über Schottland. Der aufkommende Hunderjährige Krieg ließ die Franzosen Schottland als Druckmittel gegen die Engländer benutzen. Mehrfach wurden Invasionen geplant, die jedoch nicht stattfanden. Nach mehreren Schlachten konnte Heinrich IV schließlich die Schotten 1400 schlagen. Robert III war kein erfolgreicher militärischer Führer und sein Sohn James I war nicht in der Lage, das Land zu regieren, da er bis 1424 in englischer Gefangenschaft lebte. Er war ein starker König und erneuerte die Auld Alliance mit Frankreich. Doch schon 1437 wurde er von seinem eigenen Adel ermordet und sein Sohn James II bestieg den Thron. Er war noch minderjährig, doch die Rosenkriege, die zu dieser Zeit England schwächten, begünstigten seine Herrschaft. Seinem Sohn James III gelang durch die Hochzeit mit Margarethe von Dänemark die Eingliederung der Orkney- und Shetland-Inseln nach Schottland. Doch seine Regierungszeit wurde von innenpolitischen Kämpfen gegen den schottischen Adel erschüttert und 1488 wurde er von Aufständischen ermordet. Sein Sohn James IV bestieg den Thron und erlangte 1493 die Herrschaft über die westlichen Inseln. Er heiratete 1503 Margaret Tudor, die Schwester von Heinrich VIII, wandte sich jedoch gegen die Engländer und wurde in der Schlacht von Flodden Field getötet. Sein 17 Monate alter Sohn James V bestieg den Thron. Er wies Heinrich VIII's Annäherungsversuche an Schottland zurück und verbündete sich weiter mit Frankreich, indem er erst die französische Prinzessin Madeleine von Frankreich und später Marie de Guise heiratete. James V starb kurz nach der Schlacht von Solway Moss an seinen Verletzungen und seine erst sechs Tage alte Tochter Maria wurde seine Nachfolgerin. Maria Stuart Maria wurde kurz nach ihrer Geburt dem englischen Prinzen Edward VI zur Ehe versprochen, doch das schottische Parlament erklärte dies für ungültig, was zum Krieg mit England führte, den Schottland 1547 katastrophal verlor. Marie de Guise gelang es, ihre Tochter 1548 nach Frankreich bringen zu lassen, wo man einen Vertrag schloss, der besagte, dass Maria I Stuart und Francois, der Kronprinz von Frankreich, heiraten würden. Die Ehe war kurz, 1559 starb König Henri II, und Francois und Maria wurden König und Königin von Frankreich, doch Francois starb schon 1560 und Maria war Witwe. Nun unerwünscht von Frankreich, das mit den Hugenottenkriegen beschäftigt war und die Herrschaft von Elizabeth I über England anerkannt hatte, kehrte sie zurück nach Schottland, wo man sie als Königin anerkannte, trotz ihrer katholischen Religion in diesem nun weitgehend protestantischen Land. Mehrere politische Ehen wurden in Betracht gezogen, doch Maria ehelichte aus Liebe ihren Cousin Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley. Ein Schritt, den sie bald bereuen sollte. Darnley wollte sich nicht mit seiner Rolle als Prinzgemahl abfinden und ließ Marias Vertrauten Sekretär David Rizzio ermorden. Mehrere Aufstände erfolgten und Maria musste fliehen. Sie gebar 1566 ihren Sohn James und versöhnte sich kurz darauf mit ihrem Ehemann, der jedoch 1567 ermordet wurde. Bis heute gehen Historiker davon aus, dass James Hepburn, Graf Bothwell, der Drahtzieher des Attentats war. Er entführte nach seinem Freispruch Maria nach Dunbar und ehelichte sie kurz darauf, was Marias Ruf nur noch mehr schadete. Der Adel erhob sich und Maria versuchte gegen sie in die Schlacht zu ziehen, doch ihr eigenes Heer wandte sich gegen sie und Maria wurde gefangen genommen und eingesperrt, man zwang sie zur Abdankung zugunsten ihres Sohnes James VI. Maria gelang es, nach England zu fliehen, doch Elizabeth I unterstützte sie nicht, sondern ließ sie ebenfalls einsperren und schließlich 1586 hinrichten. Union mit England James IV war ein zurückhaltender Herrscher, der sich auch nicht in die Religionspolitik Schottlands einmischte. Das Land schwankte zwischen Protestantismus und Puritanismus. 1603 starb die kinderlose Elizabeth I und James wurde ihr Nachfolger als James I von England. Die Länder wurden in einer Personalunion vereint, behielten jedoch eigene Parlamente und eine separate Verwaltung. James kehrte in seinem Leben nur ein einziges Mal nach Schottland zurück. Er versuchte, die Vereinigung der beiden Staaten zu fördern, doch die Elite Englands stellte sich gegen ihn, da er versuchte, politische Ämter gleichermaßen mit Engländern und Schotten zu besetzen. Sein Sohn Charles I bestieg nach ihm den Thron, machte sich jedoch durch seinen verschwenderischen Lebensstil und seine hohen Steuerforderungen schnell unbeliebt. Weiterhin versuchte er, die anglikanische Kirche im reformierten Schottland durchzusetzen, weshalb es 1637 zu Aufständen in Edinburgh kam. Dies ging soweit, dass der schottische Adel 1638 sich zusammen schloss und eine eigene religiöse Politik forderte, ohne jedoch die Herrschaft von Charles I als König zurückzuweisen. Die religiösen Streitigkeiten und die Günstlingswirtschaft des Königs führten schließlich zum Aufstand, als Oliver Cromwell und seine New Model Army sich gegen Charles erhoben. Gemeinsam mit Schottland forderten die Engländer die Einführung der presbyterianischen Kirche. Doch als Charles sich den Aufständischen ergab und die Engländer ihn hinrichten ließen, waren die Schotten entsetzt. Sie riefen seinen Sohn Charles II in Edinburg zum König von Schottland aus. Er war der letzte, der dort gekrönt wurde. Oliver Cromwell und seine Armee zogen gegen Charles II, der schließlich fliehen musste, und besetzten Schottland. Doch nach Cromwells Tod und dem Rücktritt seines Sohnes konnte die Monarchie restauriert werden und Charles II bestieg nun auch den englischen Thron. Eine Erklärung der allgemeinen Religionsfreiheit erfolgte, die die ständigen Kämpfe zwischen den verschiedenen Konfessionen beenden sollte. Doch schon wenige Jahre später zog Charles seine Erklärung zurück und es kam erneut zu religiösen Kämpfen. Der spätere James II, Bruder von Charles, konvertierte zum Katholizismus, den die Engländer strikt ablehnten. Es kam zu rücksichtslosen Verfolgungen der Presbyterianer, die über mehrere Jahre andauerten und viele Opfer forderten. Am bekanntesten ist der Rye House Plot. 1685 starb Charles II kinderlos und James bestieg den Thron als James II von England und James VII von Schottland. Als Katholik lehnten ihn die Engländer ab. Glorreiche Revolution und Staatsbankrott Die Angst vor dem Katholizismus ging so weit, dass das englische Parlament schließlich beschloss, James zugunsten seiner protestantischen Tochter Maria II abzusetzen; dies ging als Glorreiche Revolution in die Geschichte ein. Sie machten Wilhelm von Oranien, Marias Ehemann, ein Angebot, das diesen veranlasste, nach England zu reisen. Seine Armee erreichte die Insel und in einem unblutigen Umsturz wurden Wilhelm IV und Maria II gekrönt. James floh nach Frankreich. In Schottland war die Unterstützung für den rechtmäßigen Stuart-König jedoch noch immer vorhanden, vor allem in den Highlands. Wilhelm zwang die Clanchefs zu einem Treueeid, doch die Bevölkerung in den Highlands blieb dem Gedanken an den Stuart-König treu und die Jakobiten-Bewegung entstand. Ihre Zögerlichen Zusicherungen veranlassten Wilhelm schließlich 1692 dazu, ein Massaker am MacDonald-Clan anzurichten, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Inzwischen hatte die Zeit der Kolonialisierung begonnen, an der Schottland jedoch keinen Anteil hatte. Der Kaufmann und Finanzexperte William Paterson begann ein Projekt, ein Gebiet in Panama zu kolonialisieren, doch aufgrund mangelnder Unterstützung der Engländer und der East India Company endete es in einem Desaster. Der König verweigerte den schottischen Siedlern die Hilfe und die Spanier griffen sie an. Das gesamte Kapital der Unternehmung ging schließlich verloren und Schottland war Bankrott. Vollständige Union und Haus Hannover Der Bankrott veranlasste das englische Königshaus zur vollständigen Union mit Schottland. Doch zunächst verhinderten Zahlreiche Todesfälle im Königshaus die Ausführung. 1701 verabschiedete das englische Parlament den Act of Settlement, der Katholiken grundsätzlich von der Thronfolge ausschloss. Weiterhin wählte das Parlament das Haus Hannover als Nachfolger der kinderlosen König Anne. Das Schottische Parlament beschloss 1703 ein Gesetz, das verhindern sollte, dass Schottland durch Annes Nachfolger in ausländische Kriege hineingezogen wurde, woraufhin das englische Parlament 1705 den Alien Act verabschiedete, der alle Schotten außerhalb Englands zu Ausländern erklärte und sie somit vom Handel mit England und seinen Kolonien ausschloss. Dies überzeugte viele Schottische Adlige davon, dass eine permanente Union mit England der einzige Weg wäre, Schottland vor dem Ruin zu schützen. Dennoch schien dies unmöglicher als jemals zuvor, da das Schottische Parlament 1703 den Act of Security verabschiedet hatte, der die Möglichkeit einer separaten Thronfolge beider Länder schuf. Daraufhin verhängten die Engländer ein Handelsembargo, um Schottland unter Druck zu setzen. 1706/7 schließlich waren die Unionsverhandlungen in beiderseitigem Einverständnis und mit beiderseitigem Vorteil abgeschlossen. Doch obwohl der Act of Union mit einer Mehrheit beschlossen wurde, war ein Großteil der englischen Bevölkerung dagegen. Man löste das schottische Parlament in Edinburgh auf und die Schotten entsandten ihre Abgeordneten fortan nach Westminster. 1714 starb Königin Anne schließlich und Haus Hannover übernahm mit George I den Thron. Der deutschstämmige König verstand nur wenig von der britischen Mentalität und Politik und beherrschte die Sprache nicht. Damit war er auf den Premierminister, den ersten der britischen Geschichte. Jakobitenaufstände Nach der Flucht von James VII 1688 nach Frankreich war die politische Situation in Schottland sehr unklar und widersprüchlich. Niemand unterstützte den katholischen König und alles erkannte Maria und Wilhelm als neue Herrscher an, dennoch begann sich in den Highlands die Jakobitenbewegung zu entwickeln. Die Engländer behaupteten, James habe mit seiner Flucht auf die Krone verzichtet, während das schottische Parlament 1689 darüber debattierte, ihm die Krone abzunehmen. Der protestantische Wilhelm und die ebenfalls protestantische Maria, James Tochter, wurden zwar allgemein akzeptiert, doch der erste Aufstand der Katholiken erfolgte schon 1689 unter John Graham of Claverhouse. Nach einem Massaker in den Highlands stieg die Sympathie für die Jakobiten dort, denn es wurde klar, dass Wilhelm nicht viel für die Schotte übrig hatte. Die erste Rebellion erfolgte 1708, weitere Aufstände folgten 1715, 1719 und 1745. 1746 reagierte England mit dem Einmarsch von Truppen, die in der Schlacht bei Culloden siegten. Viele Clanchiefs und ihre Mitglieder mussten ins Ausland fliehen oder wurden hingerichtet. Viele schottische Bräuche wurden mit dem Act of Proscription unter Strafe gestellt und das Clansystem der Highlands wurde zerschlagen. Zeit der Aufklärung und Industrialisierung, Autonomiestaat Anfang des 18. Jh. war Schottland eines der ärmsten Länder Europas, doch mit der Aufklärung begann eine Zeit, in der die Wirtschaft aufzublühen begann. Viele herausragende Persönlichkeiten entstanden in dieser Zeit. Im 19. Jahrhundert kam die Industrialisierung auf, die Schottland von England heraus 1820 erreichte. Doch dies brachte auch Zwangsumsiedlungen von Highland an die Küsten mit sich. Vor allem George Leveson-Gower, 1. Duke of Sutherland profitierte davon, er war der reichste Brite des 19. Jh. In den 1840er Jahren kam es zu einer großen Auswanderungswelle nach Irland. Mit dem Aufschwung der Arbeiterstädte - Glasgow war die größte unter ihnen - kamen auch die Forderungen nach besseren Löhnen und Lebensbedingungen. Generalstreiks der neu entstandenen Gewerkschaften folgten in den 1920er Jahren und die Menschen erklärten ihren Wunsch nach der Eigenständigkeit Schottlands. 1997 kam es schließlich durch eine mit großer Mehrheit gewonnene Volksabstimmung zur Teilautonomie Schottlands, das 1999 nach 300 Jahren zum erste mal wieder ein eigenständiges Parlament wählte. Kategorie:Schottland